


Let's Give It A Go

by kaeh96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeh96/pseuds/kaeh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina run into a slightly awkward situation when grocery shopping. Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 day 4-mistaken for a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Give It A Go

Emma and Regina stepped into the newly-built supermarket on the other side of town from the mayor’s house with Henry trailing close behind.  
“Definitely one of the best investments I’ve made with this year’s budget.” Regina smiled proudly as she looked at the aisles of fresh produce, dairy, and assortments of other grocery foods. Emma chuckled at her and Henry simply shook his head. For months they’d been constantly updated on the progress of making this little dream come to life, and while they loved seeing Regina succeed, there was only so many times they could hear the same plans over and over and over again. Still, they had both agreed to help as much as they could and supported her every step of the way.  
“It looks awesome, Regina.” Emma noted-and it did; everything was clean and in order, Regina had made sure the shelves were stocked with only top notch brands and that the produce had only come from the best farmers, and all the employees were attentive and kind.  
“Thank you, I have to say it turned out even better than I’d imagined. Alright, now what’s on that list of ours?”  
Emma pulled it out of the pocket of her red leather jacket-the one Regina secretly loved-and scanned it.  
“Looks like we need eggs, cheese…”  
XxXxXxXxX  
They were quick with the three of them splitting up and getting what they needed from a few aisles at a time. Within twenty minutes they were ready to check out.  
“Hey kid why don’t you go ahead and start loading the groceries onto the belt, I’m gonna check something out real quick.” Emma quickly became immersed in the stacks of magazines on the shelves. Regina quirked her eyebrow as the blonde began to laugh,  
“Regina you have to come see this.”  
‘What in the world could possibly be so amusing?’ Regina’s curiosity got the best of her and she stepped over to see what Emma was pining over. Emma turned the magazine so Regina could see the article she was laughing at-it was a ridiculous spew over the latest scandal involving some ridiculous A-list celebrity she’d seen on a number of gossip shows.  
“I see, but what is so funny?”  
Emma sighed a little,  
“It’s just so ridiculous it’s funny! Here, read this line.” She pointed and their heads got closer together as Regina squinted at the words. When she saw what insane vocabulary the author of the article had chosen, she quickly found herself bursting into laughter, with Emma joining her. They lost track of everyone around them and were quickly jerked back to what they were supposed to be doing when Henry was all but shouting at them,  
“Uh…moms? They’re kind of…ready for us…to pay…you know?”  
They both flushed with embarrassment and Emma walked quickly so she would beat Regina to the cash register. This of course, angered Regina,  
“Emma! What did we agree on?” She hissed.  
“You can pay next time, promise.”  
The cashier brightened up with a smile,  
“Oh your Majesties do make such a lovely couple.”  
Emma was ready to laugh in agreement until the last word came out of the poor kid’s mouth,  
“Oh, thank you but…we’re not…Regina and I aren’t-”  
“We aren’t together, dear-not like that.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry, I just thought…” The kid started to spew out an apology but Regina simply raised her hand and gave him a soft smile,  
“It’s quite alright. Have a lovely day.”  
Emma felt awkward as they headed out to the car, and both women were silent until they had all the groceries put away and were ready to leave.  
“Henry, do your old mothers one last favor and please go put the cart away?” Regina asked softly before sliding into the bug. Henry nodded and headed off. Emma glanced over at her as she started up the engine,  
“Who are you calling old?”  
Both of them giggled before there was yet another awkward silence. Emma couldn’t take it,  
“You know…it wouldn’t be such a bad or far-fetched idea…you and me, you know…together. Like that.”  
Regina’s heart skipped a beat,  
“I supposed you’re right…in fact it would make sense if anything. Well…do you want to try…something?”  
Emma smiled at her and her eyes filled with the same “you are my whole world” look that the two had always shared,  
“Dinner at my place on Saturday?”  
“Will there be wine?”  
Emma laughed at Regina’s question,  
“Of course-red, just how we like it.”  
Regina nodded,  
“I’m in. I’ll be there at 6:30?”  
“That sounds great.”  
“It’s a date.” Regina confirmed just as Henry slid his way into the backseat,  
“Date? What?”  
Emma and Regina burst into laughter one last time,  
‘Oh this is going to be fun.’


End file.
